


Daddy's Little Monster

by lex_kitten97



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: AU: Lex is basically Harley Quinn, Lex loses his mind and falls in love, M/M, Sex, mad love, slight mention of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_kitten97/pseuds/lex_kitten97
Summary: Suicide Squad/ Batman v. Superman crossover in which Lex is basically Harley Quinn.





	1. Call of the Wild

“And in this room is quite possibly one of the most dangerous men on the planet,” the guide reluctantly looked at the closed door of the cell, hoping to move on as quickly as possible. Lex quirked an eyebrow and approached the door, sliding the cover over to peek inside the room. The guide wanted to tell him not to get too close, but he wasn’t allowed to boss around the small billionaire; Lex had funded Belle Reve’s new program and asked for a tour to see just what they were dealing with.  


‘Being a dangerous man means having power,’ Lex thought to himself, lip turning up slightly. In one corner of the room was a dark shape in what Lex assumed was a straight jacket, it was hard to make out in the dim lighting. He tilted his head as he observed the shape. When the figure realized he was being watched, he slowly turned his forehead from the wall; his eyes nearly glowing in the dark. Lex could see a grin splitting  his face as he began to laugh, eyes never straying from Lex’s. He felt his own heart beating rapidly in his chest and breath stuttering.  


“Would you like to see the rest of the facility, Mister Luthor,” the guide asked. “We still have three floors left in the tour.” Lex nodded absently, slowly closing the cover. Those eyes were burned into his mind’s eye, and he was sure he would find reason to visit the facility again soon.  


Two weeks went by and Lex couldn’t stop dreaming of the man known as ‘The Joker’; there was no other alias available. After his visit to Belle Reve, he decided to do a little research on the clown prince of crime as he was known. He had quite the track record involving theft; being a billionaire, money never phased Lex. Moving passed theft, Joker’s other crimes were unspeakable; Lex found himself staying up all hours of the night reading up on him. He even found himself staring at a photo of him and brushing his finger-tips over the computer screen.  Lex’s phone buzzed, jolting him from his fantasy.  


Board Meeting at noon, it read. Lex groaned and shut his computer, walking over to his full body mirror to look at himself. He was dressed in a navy blue business suit that he would normally sleep in and wear the next day. Lex took off the overcoat and threw it over his desk chair, before unbuttoning his dress shirt and tugging one side down over his shoulder. The shirt look rumpled and messy this way, and Lex found himself smiling and shaking his hair to liven it up as well. After admiring his reflection for a few moments, he retired to the bedroom to rest up for the big day ahead. 

Lex arrived at the meeting ten minutes late, the Lexcorp board members fiddling with their pens and turning their eyes toward him as he plopped into his seat. “Hello ladies and gents,” he announced. “What are our topics of discussion for the week?” The room was silent for a moment before an older gentleman cleared his throat.  


“We were hoping to talk to you about financial distribution,” he said. “We understand you’ve been funding a lot of unnecessary programs. After the whole ‘Rebuild Metropolis’ thing, we haven’t exactly been giving to notable charities. You’ve been donating our funds to libraries, museums, and the Belle Reve facility.”  


“Is there a problem,” Lex snapped.  


“Well, we figure if we want to maintain the public admiration, we should do what the other big companies are doing: donating to children’s hospitals and animal shelters. Plus, Belle Reve has no point in even existing when Arkham is right across the bay.”  


“What is your name, chairman,” Lex asked calmly, lacing his fingers together on the table.  


“Brady, sir,” the man nodded.  


“Do you like your job, Mister Brady?”  


“Yes sir.”  


“Then you’ll let me make the decisions around here,” Lex smiled. “This is my father’s company after all, and you are very lucky that I’m generous enough to let you have this position,” he paused and looked around. “Would anyone else like to speak up?”  
Silence.  


“Good, you all get to keep your jobs a little longer,” Lex stood up and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and sauntering out. The pencil Brady had been holding between his hands snapped in half.  


Brady went straight for the restroom. As he was washing his hands, still red in the face, another board member approached him. “Can you believe that back there,” he asked casually. Brady snarled.  


“That little bitch wouldn’t have anything if it weren’t for his father. If he didn’t have daddy’s fortune, he’d be sucking someone off for coke in an alleyway. He thinks he can just saunter in after I have worked here since that shit has been in diapers and tell me how to do my job? I would love nothing more than to teach him a lesson or two myself..” The other man nodded in agreement, and they continued their conversation down the hall. Lex slowly opened the stall door that he had been listening through.  


How could Brady have the audacity to insult him so harshly when he was the reason for his being there in the first place? Lex washed his own hands and looked at his reflection. Sucking someone off for coke in an alley? Lex shot his fist up and hit the mirror, wincing and pulling his hand back when it began to bleed. He wrapped it quickly and headed for his office, pulling out his cell phone.  


“Mercy, do you remember the guide from Belle Reve? Yes, could you arrange for us to have dinner tonight in secret; I have a few things I would like to discuss with him. Thank you darling,” Lex hung up and ruffled his hair in the mirror again; he wanted to look nice for his date, after all.  


Lex set the date in his private quarters, pouring two glasses of wine and lighting a few candles. The guide, Matt was his name, came in and took in the room in confusion. “I thought we were going to talk about the facility?”  


“That’s exactly what we are going to talk about,” Lex grinned, clapping his hands together. He motioned for Matt to take a seat and took a sip of wine. “Do you suppose I could arrange to talk to that ‘Joker’ character?” Matt paused, raising an eyebrow.  


“You want to talk to the Joker?”  


“Sure,” Lex smiled, eyes wide. Matt shifted uncomfortably.  


“I don’t-I don’t really have the clearance to let you in with a dangerous psychopath,” he jumped when he felt Lex’s foot rubbing up the inside of his thigh. “It would be putting you in potential danger and would be h-highly suggestible. Lex ran a tongue over his upper lip, shaking his head.  


“Matt, you gorgeous man, I am going to get clearance into that room-,” Lex got up from the table and circled it, running his finger along the wood . He rested his hands on Matt’s shoulders and began to massage them gently, hearing Matt groan in pleasure. He leaned down and licked around the edge of his ear. “-if it kills you.” Lex grabbed Matt by the hair and slammed his face down onto the table with all his strength. He did this over and over, the plate smashing under the force. Lex was crying out from the rush of adrenaline pumping through his body. He admired his work before letting Matt’s head fall to the table after he was sure he was dead, rubbing gently at his bandage and pulling the key card from around Matt’s neck. “Thanks handsome.” Lex shot a text to Mercy regarding clean-up and asked her to bring his bike around.  


Lex went into his bedroom, to his mirror, and looked at himself again. He had just murdered someone; just taken a life, and for some reason he felt a lot sexier than he ever had. He fixed his hair and suit and headed outside; he had a real date to attend to. 

“Well hello there,” Joker looked to the door as Lex walked in, smiling. “I’ve been thinking about that face since I first saw it; memorized every detail.” He cackled and tilted his head from where he sat at the steel table. Lex took a seat across from him. “I thought they didn’t usually let pretty people come in and talk to me,” Joker ran his tongue over his teeth.  


“I got clearance,” Lex smiled. “I needed to come back here; I’ve been reading a lot of things about you. And...and having a lot of dreams.”  


“Tsk tsk...naughty boy; I like that,” he growled. “Would you do something for me, sweetheart?”  


“Anything. I mean, what do you need,” Lex asked.  


“I need a machine gun,” he said in all seriousness, which took Lex aback.  


“A-a machine gun?” Joker smiled at him, looking him up and down.  


“God, you’re beautiful; I’ll bet all of those big business pervs try to get a piece..” Lex laughed under his breath, thinking back to what Brady had said in the bathroom; how angry it had made Lex. He needed to dispose of the asshole.

“The machine gun is yours,” Lex said. “If you promise me you won’t run off without me.”

Before he knew it, Lex was in the passenger seat of a purple lamborghini going eighty down the freeway. “Stick with me sweetie, and I will give ya the world that riches can’t,” Joker cackled, the bass of the stereo pounding in Lex’s head. “Anything at all.” Lex thought back to Brady; the bastard would pay, but right now his main priority was the pale white hand climbing the inside of his thigh. 

“How about I show you my little secret hideaway,” the green-haired mobster purred. “I got a bottle of grape soda and a bear-skin rug waiting. 

He didn’t know what real pleasure could feel like until he found himself pinned to the floor being fucked into ravenously. He had always been someone who had to be presentable; in the public eye, Lex was considered someone of a high stature and class. He had always hated it. Now, lying beneath a master criminal, naked albeit his torn dress shirt hanging off of him in shreds, he felt alive. He moaned like a whore at every push into his tight heat; when joker bit at him, he bit back. The fur of the rug felt soft and warm under his sweating back. 

“All fours,” Joker ordered. “Be daddy’s good little boy.” Lex groaned in pleasure at the nickname and delivered, giggling when he felt Joker's hand running through his hair and pulling. When they were both lying face up and sated, Joker looked over at Lex’s wild hair and shredded clothing. 

“I think it’s time we found you a nice little outfit to wear.”


	2. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the changed warnings; non con occurs in this chapter and this chapter only. The chapters will get longer when fall break starts I promise. Thanks for reading!

“Governor, may I speak with you for a moment?”  
    “Sure, walk and talk Mister Brady,” the governor made his way down the hallways of Lexcorp quickly. “Mister Luthor has some new mineral he wanted to speak to me about at four, but my coffee run took a bit longer than expected. The two of us need to speak more important matters than just some ridiculous rock he found in the Indian Ocean.” The governor seemed flustered, which made Brady groan inwardly; he hoped he would pay him at least some mind.  
    “It’s regarding my position here at Lexcorp; I have been an esteemed member of the board for years. I remember back when young Mr. Luthor was still a  boy hiding behind his father’s arm at parties. It states in Luthor Sr.’s will that I am to remain chairman and director of social affairs, but Alexander recently told me to desist or he would fire me. Am I able to be let go on his word alone?” The governor nodded.  
    “Of course, he is sole heir to the company Mr. Brady; what he says goes, whether we like it or not,” the governor threw his head back and took a long swig of his latte before throwing open the door to Lexcorp Labs. Lex was bent over a glass case and swung around when he heard the approaching footsteps.  
    “Hello gentlemen,” he grinned and gestured for them to come inside, shaking hands with the governor. “Hello governor, always nice to see you. Come come, I simply must show you my little discovery.” He led them over to the glass case. “ I think this mineral could save the lives of millions if we use it for planetary security..”  
    “You mean homeland security? Wait-how is a rock going to protect us from anything,” Brady interjected. Lex held a finger up to his mouth to shush him and continued.  
     “The kryptonians are weakened and wounded by this material, and I believe the biggest thing we have to fear nowadays is the Superman. I believe with future investiga-”  
     “So you’re talking about murder now,” Brady snapped and Lex’s eyes turned coldly to him, forming an uneasy smile. The governor threw both hands up.  
    “Mister Luthor, with all due respect I believe we have more important matters to discuss today regarding what happened inside Belle Reve as I do believe most of your funds have been going into it. How was one criminal able to gain possession of a machine gun and break out of a heavily secured facility. Lex simply shrugged.  
“Well governor, I believe all we can do regarding the situation is learn from our mistakes. It is a mad world out there though, isn’t it. The mind is a crazy, compelling thing.”  
“I would like to arrange a future meeting with the senator regarding the mineral, because we can’t make any further moves unless it is approved Mr. Luthor.” Lex nodded and shook the governor’s hand one last time. The older man left and Brady glared over at Lex.  
“Don’t you have some paperwork to complete Mr. Brady,” Lex asked, shrugging off his lab coat and smirking. “Unless you wanna volunteer to clean out thesmaller toxic waste bins from the plant.” Brady sneered, but his disdain quickly turned to a look of resignation.  
“I suppose I could do a few minor jobs for you after treating you the way I had; after all, the thing that matters most to me in the world is my job,” he said, clearing his throat as though to keep from crying. “You just show me where the vatts are and I will see what I can do.” Lex led Brady into the treatment plant and up the rickety stairs to a platform overlooking the large green bins of chemicals.  
“It’s surprisingly easy to get used to it in here,” Lex shrugged to Brady. “All you have to do now is-” Suddenly, Brady grabbed Lex by the arm and flung him onto the floor. Lex was taken by surprise, but quickly rolled over and kicked Brady in the face. Brady staggered back before grabbing the leg that had assaulted him and pinning it down, the other hand grabbing the top of Lex’s dress shirt and ripping it open. He held a hand to his nose and felt the stream of blood running down his face. Lex struggled under the other man’s weight as Brady began laying punches on Lex’s face. Lex growled and writhed underneath him restlessly, screaming wordlessly until he eventually went limp. He didn’t know how long he had been out, but he woke up to a hand closed around his throat and a pounding sensation between his legs. Lex felt blood running down his own face now and was terrified; what if his love didn’t want to look at a disgusting piece of filth like he felt like now. Brady was grinning down at him proudly.  
“No smart remarks for me now,” he asked, biting Lex’s ear hard. Lex spit in his face and laughed.  
“I th-thought it’d be bigger…”  
With that, Brady went twice as hard as before, abusing Lex’s hole until he sobbed then getting up quickly. He pulled Lex up with him by the hair and walked him over to the ledge. “Consider this my resignation, you stupid fucking bitch,” he growled before letting go of Lex’s hair and shoving him off the platform and into the vatt. Brady looked around the room to make sure no one was watching and all seemed well as he gathered Lex’s clothes and removed them from the scene. 

The tragedy was all over the news, Lex Luthor was dead; traces of his hair had been found in the chemical vatt and authorities believed the rest of the body had dissipated from how long he had been in there before he was discovered. Brady took the police that he had heard Luthor talk about going to clean up in the waste room, but he had never come out. “It’s a horrible horrible thing for such an innovative young man to die so soon,” Brady said on record, popping champagne bottles off record. The employees showed up to the funeral, along with Bruce Wayne, who claimed that they had been planning to partner up on something and said that he would still be willing to work with Lexcorp on any project they would require help on. Life went on and the company went on. There were no tears.  
    The night of the accident, a small warehouse in the projects received a knock on it’s door. “Jonny, would you get that,” Joker yelled, laying on the floor of his personal quarters. “We have to get back to work soon, you fool-” he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Lex walk in, pale and soaking wet. His face was smeared with blood and there was a stream running down the inside of his leg. His eyes watered and he looked to the floor, the room completely quiet.  
    The silence broke when the Joker burst into a fit of cackles, which made Lex flinch and grab his own arm. Joker stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his shoulder.  
    “D-don’t tell me how awful I look,” Lex said quietly, not making eye contact with his love.  
    “Awful,” Joker placed a hand under Lex’s chin and tilted it upward. “You look a mess; a beautiful, gorgeous mess.” He pulled Lex to him and kissed him languidly before pointing to something hanging in the closet. Lex walked over slowly, pulling out the outfit and eyeing it carefully before sliding his battered body into it. The shirt rode high enough to show off his navel, the words Daddy’s Little Monster written across the chest. The pants were more like panties and Lex did a spin after he had slid them up over the soft swell of his ass. He looked in the mirror and smiled, feeling more sexy than he ever had. He turned to his love for approval and Joker began to applaud.  
    “My beautiful mess,” Joker grinned at him. “Own it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry darlings, revenge will be oh so sweet.


	3. Knock Knock

Brady spoke to the press that week in regards to Lex Luthor’s untimely death. The press believed it may have been an alcohol fueled suicide; Lex was no stranger to the bottle at public events and galas. Brady clarified that Lex hadn’t seemed at all unhappy near the time of his death; perhaps he had slipped and fallen. Whatever way, it was very tragic for everyone at Lexcorp. As head of the board, Brady was now in charge and would try with a heavy heart to keep the company striving as Lex would have. 

    Brady visited Lex’s chamber after his work day was finished, eager to rest on the lavish furnishings and pop open an expensive bottle of champagne. After pouring himself a glass, he slowly approached Lex’s dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pair of his briefs and running his fingers over them. Maybe he would call for some company later; he did run Lexcorp now and he knew he could get some ass with a responsibility like that. He moved down to the second drawer, which was filled with newspaper clippings: “Joker has Last Laugh,” “Joker transported to Arkham Asylum,” “Clown Prince Escapes Arkham,” “Joker Locked Down at Belle Reve.”

    “What the fuck,” Beatty muttered, leafing through the articles to find photos of the criminal with hearts drawn onto them. An article titled “Lex Luthor Endorses Belle Reve” buried underneath the photos. “That little minx; that’s why he put so much money into that shit hole…” He shook his head, contemplating giving evidence to the police to ruin Lex’s good name, but who would believe him? On the night stand, a small sticky note read the number of an “escort” service by the name of Daddy’s Little Boys. Was this the kind of thing Lex had been into when he was still alive? The thought of Lex and another twink making out stirred something in Brady and he dialed the number. He asked for the best; he was looking for a crazy wild fuck, and the man on the other end had merely laughed and promised the craziest bitch they had. 

    A half hour later and Beatty had kept his suit on and straightened his tie. He would likely impress the boy with his domineering, business-driven personality. Hopefully, he would get a good spanking in before he went to town. He quickly lit a candle and dimmed the lights before rushing over and opening the door. The glass of champagne fell from his hand, shattering as it hit the floor, his ears were ringing and he felt dizzy. He was looking at his ordered escort, who looked back with eyes he had hoped would never again shine the way they were now, in the way his own had as he pushed the young billionaire to the death. 

    Or so he thought. 

    “Is something wrong,” Lex raised an eyebrow and took a step inside. Brady scoped him from head to toe. Luthor looked absolutely insane; his hair frizzed out slightly, his lean legs leading up to his new glittery booty shorts that were almost non-existent. What stood out the most to Brady was the look in his eyes as he took a few more steps toward him. “I’m not gonna bite ya...well, okay maybe just a little. You did ask for a crazy bitch.”

    “I thought you were dead,” Brady said through gritted teeth. “I watched you fall into the vatt, there’s no way you could have survived that!”

    “Hmm, well this is awkward isn’t it,” Lex made a face of mock-discomfort. His face quickly turned to one of rage. “You raped me. You took everything and left me for dead, then you go on the news and act like some loyal heartbroken employee who just happens to now be running my company. It’s everything you’ve always wanted.” Lex grabbed the bottle of champagne off the nightstand and threw it at the wall. Brady jumped at the loud shattering crash and lunged into Lex, shoving him to the floor before making a run for the door.   
      
    Lex giggled from the floor and Brady flipped him off for extra measure before flinging the door open, running head first into two large thugs. Brady froze in shock as he was lifted off the ground and pinned into a chair. Brady cursed up and down, “Look gentlemen, do you want money? I have money, you can have whatever you want; my car, my home, please don’t kill me!” One of the thugs punched Brady in the gut before calling Lex over. Lex crawled up and sauntered over in front of the imprisoned man. He plopped down onto Brady’s lap and licked a stripe up his cheek.

    “Tsk tsk Mister Brady,” he pouted. “We all know that none of this involves money. This is more of a..personal issue between us, you see. I let you continue your pathetic little position at my company where you pretend to call the shots when, in reality, they go through me first and I decide whether or not you are out of your fucking jurisdiction.” Lex stood up and circled Brady’s chair. “You always respected my father, didn’t you? Even when you would see me at galas with bruises on my wrists and tears in my eyes; you knew what he was. You stood by him for your own selfish want to be heard in the company. When he passed it to me, you lost respect for him; only then did you think less of him.” Lex felt tears welling up in his eyes and quickly shook them away. “Boomer, my bat please.”

    The large man handed Lex the baseball bat he had been carrying and nodded. Lex smiled at him and rounded back in front of Brady. “Anything you would like to say before I let out a lifetime of suffering out on you?” Brady spat in Lex’s face when the young man had knelt in front of him and Lex just grinned. “Okay, I’ll lighten up the mood. Knock knock.”

    Brady didn’t answer. Lex swung and hit Brady in the crotch with the ball bat. “KNOCK KNOCK!”

    “Who-who’s there,” Brady choked out in agonising pain.

    “A dead man,” Lex twirled the bat in his hand, skipping back and forth with a newfound joy at hearing the other man scream.

    “A dead man w-who?”

    “You,” Lex wound up the bat and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid terms abound and alas this chapter is a bit shorter. Comments and feedback are appreciated and, as always, I'm very grateful to everyone who reads this. ^-^


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bat!

    Brady’s head spun from the impact of the baseball bat, followed by a heaving nausea. That nausea made itself known when the next hit landed his stomach and he began to vomit. Over the ring in his ears and the blue in his vision, he saw Lex spinning around and laughing at his dismay. “Boomer, when is Mister J. gonna be here; he needs to see this,” Lex wound up as though pretending to bat for the major leagues and hit a grand slam off Brady’s face. The man in the chair counted the loss of three teeth and began to pray for death, but he knew the psychotic billionaire wasn’t letting him get off so early. 

    “My dad grew up in East Germany during the war,” Lex said, twirling the bat in his hand and looking at Brady. “He wasn’t even able to have books, though I’m sure you don’t care seeing how much distaste you have for my galas. My father would root through the garbage and cower in fear from the ever-present threat of death. When he moved to America, things were much different, but the feeling of dread never really left him. He met my mother and everything seemed to be looking up; true love and all that. My mother got pregnant and gave birth to me, a screaming reminder of his own mortality. Mother used to sing to me every night and tell me stories. I marveled at how, no matter what, a happy ending always seemed to arrive. The princess locked in the castle was always rescued by her true love. Then, we would pray to God, and mom told me that no matter what, God would always be there for me; he was this all-powerful being that loved me. The next day, I would get up the nerve to try and sneak a cookie from the jar and daddy didn’t like that. He would drag me into the bedroom and punish me,” Lex paused reliving it in his head. “God never came...okay, I’m babbling, but my point is that my father was a horrible man, Mister Brady. You can call me daddy’s little boy all you want; in a way I was, and I still think about it every single night.” Lex’s face was filled with anger when his eyes met Brady’s “You don’t look so tough anymore, Mister Brady. Would you like to know a secret?”

    Brady didn’t answer, eyes retreating to the floor. “Oh come on,” Lex grinned. “It’s kinda funny that you weren’t smart enough to figure it out.”

    “You killed him,” Brady choked out, flinching when Lex patted him on the cheek.

    “Ding ding ding!” The door opened and Joker walked in, flashing a shiny smile at Lex. Lex ran over and jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Hey there handsome, come see who I’m playing with.”

    “Hello Mister Brady; I’ve heard a lot about you,” J stepped closer to Brady and ruffled his hair. “I also heard that you don’t like to say sorry.” He nodded to Lex, who slammed the bat into Brady’s crotch once more. “Now that you’re nice and comfy, I’m in the mood for love,” he wrapped an arm around Lex’s waist and pulled him close, attacking his neck. Lex dropped the ball bat and moaned, tilting his head back to allow his lover better access. Brady merely sat and watched reluctantly as Joker pinned Lex to the wall and slid his shorts off. “Come to papa,” he growled and slid in, groaning and biting at Lex’s mouth. Lex reciprocated desperately like a hungry animal. The frantic pounding against the wall put Brady on edge as the guards stood by, casually watching their boss indulge in his new plaything. Joker looked over to Brady and grinned, “Hope you enjoyed this as much as I do.”

    After a few minutes of fucking, Lex cried out and clawed at the back of the purple trenchcoat. Joker practically cackled as he let Lex down and the smaller man dropped to his knees. Once his face was coated and his shorts were fumbled back on, Lex crawled over to Brady’s chair. He ran a finger over his own face and slid it into his mouth, sucking on it and pressing his lips to Brady’s. A thump on the roof put everyone on edge.

    “What was that? Is that one of ours,” Lex asked with wide eyes. Joker didn’t reply, just gestured toward the door. “What about him,” Lex pointed to Brady.

    “Forget him; we have a bigger problem to deal with,” he grabbed Lex by the wrist and jerked him from the room. “It’s the bat.”

    “Batman!? What’s he doing in Metropolis? And what’s your plan?” They ran through the hallways until they stumbled on a dead end with nothing but a stained-glass window surrounding them. Lex grabbed at Joker’s sleeve in fear of the unknown. 

    “Stop right there,” a stern voice resonated behind them. “Turn around.” Joker turned slowly, pulling a gun from his trenchcoat and pressed it to the side of Lex’s head.

    “Wh-what are you doing,” Lex asked, voice trembling.

    “Distraction,” Joker said, suddenly shoving Lex out the window. 

    Lex felt himself plummeting quickly, reaching upward to grab at the sky. He knew he was screaming, but he couldn’t hear himself. The night air whipped his hair around and flooded his lungs. In those few moments, Lex was convinced that he was going to die. Then, he felt large arms around him and he was floating rather than flying. When he was eventually placed on a rooftop, he opened his eyes to see the man in black tucking away his grappling hook.

    “Mister Luthor,” the bat said in surprise. “You’re not dead.” Lex was panting, wrapping his arms around himself. “Are you alright?” Lex spit at him and held his chin up, huffing.

    “I’m fine,” he said. “Clearly you have some issues, on the other hand…” He waved his hands at the other man’s suit. 

    “Were you trying to murder Brady,” Batman asked.

    “Maaaaaaybe-”

    “Why? Why are you hanging out with that psychopath; you’re a smart person…”

    “You don’t know me!-And you don’t know anything about love,” he looked away from the bat. 

    “He just threw you out of a window…”

    “He knew I would be okay.”

    “Well he also gave you up to me; I can’t just let you walk free after attempted murder-”

    Lex pouted, “You’re no fun...hey what’s that,” he pointed in the distance and when Batman turned to look, Lex leapt from one roof to the other and out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about this one, I can't wait to write more for it ^-^ I also love feedback and comments


End file.
